S.A.K.
S.A.K. (or Survivors Against Kirby/SAK) is an organization made up of mon Sters that survived their battle with Kirby. SAK first formed after the evil ninja lost in a second battle with Kirby and the good ninja. They are the second most Reoccurring antagonists of Kirby: Right Back At Ya Comic, the first being Marx. They mostly act as a comic relief, even when in tight situations (kinda like the Team Rocket Trio in the tv series and movies) Members The evil ninja First appeared in "Ninja Binge" and escaped after his defeat. He provides almost all the plans SAK can come up with. He is also leader and the most serious member of SAK. Walky A walking microphone from "Abusment Park". Got swalloed by Kirby and transformed into Mike Kirby. Later gets spit our and ran away from Kirby worrying that he'll get swallowed again. He is second in command of SAK. Un-named Ghost The ghost that once scared Dedede into paying his overdue bills in "Escargoon Squad". The ghost manages to survive the destruction of N.M.E.'s fortress due to not being able to be touched. He/she provides information SAK needs to use for their advantage. Erazem The tiny monster that once erased Escargoon from everyones memory (by getting inside of him). Kirby and his friends later tortured him out and went loose in Cappy Town. It tries to posses Escargoon again, but Kirby swallows him and gets forgotten. Kirby then immediatly spits Erazem into a vast black place via a star shaped screen change. Marx later rescues Erazem and made him bigger and replace his possesing powers with the power to give people instant amnesia. He later gets defeated by Kirby and flees from him. He then joins SAK as their muscle. Noddy's A large group of monsters that somehow manage to get into history books along with the pukey flower. They once pose as pillows to give the Cappy's nightmares and hypnotize them to "destroy Kirby" in "The Pillow Case". But Meta Knight exposed them and slice all the pillows (including Kirby's after he woke up from sleeping the entire episode) and the Noddy's ran away afterwards. One Noddy was found and got swallowed by Kirby (no thanks to Tuff), which causes Kirby to fall asleep in "Flower Power". Tuff later wakes Kirby up with one of the Pukey Flowers leaves. The remaining Noddy's later join SAK for revenge on Kirby for destroying the Pukey Flower. They along with the Scarfy's act as soldier members in SAK. Scarfy's Originally four monsters ordered by Dedede as pets in "Dedede's Pet Threat". Dedede later releases them out into the wild due to rising bills. However, it only made them savage and somehow multiplyed. They later show up and the castle and eat the recommended food that Nightmare Enterprises sent. It made them one eyed monsters and start going on a rampage. Hammer Kirby manages to knock the bone like food out of the Scarfy's. Hundreds of Scarfy's are shortly seen burrying Dedede and Escargoon. They later join SAK since Kirby technically didn't destroy them, as soldier like members along with the Noddy's. There are two types of Scarfy's in SAK. One are their harmless looking selves, and the other are their one eyed forms after eating the bone like food. Allies *Each other *Marx (until the Dark Matter Robots saga) *Kirby (during the battle against the Dark Matter Robots saga) *Tiff (during the battle against the Dark Matter Robots saga) *Tuff (during the battle against the Dark Matter Robots saga) *Tokkori (during the battle against the Dark Matter Robots saga) *Battleship Hallberd Mark II crew (during the battle against the Dark Matter Robots saga) *The late N.M.E. Enemies *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Tokkori *Fololo and Falala *Meta Knight *Sword Knigh *Blade Knight *Battleship Hallberd Mark II crew (while on Aqua Star) *Drawcia *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *The good ninja Tempoary Members 02 Some time after the first story arc, SAK has been rebuiding 02 into a cyborg. They think they can successfully offer 02 to be their ultimate member. However after rebuiding him, 02 refuses and trashed their HQ. Monster Training School Before thinking of betraying Marx, SAK had encounterd the school and think they can have them as members. Many of SAK had took in substitution while the clowns and teachers are on vacation. Later after seeing the sight of Mr. Frosty standing up on Poppy Sr., SAK realized that they don't need Marx to get rid of Kirby. After the teachers and clowns return, SAK leave the school and prepare to battle the Dark Matter Robots along the way to Ripple Star. Trivia *Thier way of forming a group against Kirby is similar to how some people formed S.O.N.I.C.X. in the Sonic X comics. *SAK acts like a Kirby version of F.O.W.L. from the Darkwing Duck series. As they revived 02 into a cyborg thinking that he should be their ultimate member. *In their first appearance, Tuff refers them as returning guest characters as a way of breaking the fouth wall. Category:Matteso586